Replay
by Missyfixit
Summary: COMPLETE! It's CVX all over again. Claire is captured, Chris is missing, Wesker goes looking for both, and the Ashford twins are still alive? -Slight OOC- -WeskerxClaire- T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Wowee. Ok. So, I have like, two other stories going on, and I am working on those, when I have time.**

**So right now, here I am writing yet ANOTHER story. **

**Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom, not me. T.T**

* * *

Albert Wesker took off his sunglasses and cupped his face in his hands. 

Another day, nothing to do.

The S.T.A.R.S. HQ had been quiet, no problems in Raccoon City, for about 3 days now.

And Wesker was bored out of his mind.

But what made him remember he was unfortunately alive was _him._

He would walk into Wesker's office _every single day, _smiling, saying good morning in a happy go lucky mood. Chris Redfield always seemed to be in a good mood, if he wasn't on an assignment.

Wesker shuddered at the thought.

He did not like Chris. To Wesker, he was a hopeless dope. A moron. _A screw-up_.

Wesker looked over at the clock on his desk.

_7:58. _

_Shit. Almost eight_.

Two minutes till Chris came in.

Wesker sat with his head in his hands for another ten minutes, slightly stunned.

_Where's Chris? _

He sighed, turning to his computer, putting his shades back on, and started on the days work.

About five minutes later, Rebecca Chambers walked in.

"Sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Rebecca?"

"About Chris…" Rebecca twiddled her fingers.

Wesker felt his hands lock up on the keyboard, his jaw tensed, and he bit his tongue, preventing a negative comment about Chris from slipping out.

"Yes?" He said sternly.

"He won't be coming in today."

Wesker felt a sense of relief and a sense of worry at the same time.

"Why," He said in a low whisper, more in the form of a statement and not the intended question.

"Because…" Rebecca gasped.

The Captain stared at the girl, anticipating for her to finish her answer.

"Because. He's missing."

Wesker sat in shock, even though he didn't actually show it on his face.

_Chris, is…missing?_

He had a hard time understanding Rebecca's words.

But Wesker burst out an order anyway.

"Do you know where he was last seen?"

"Leaving, he heard Claire, his, uh, sister, was missing, and so he left to go look for her."

Wesker looked puzzled.

"So if he left looking for her, why is he _missing_?"

"We gave him a radio and an emergency tracking device. He was heading to an unmarked island when all connection were lost. We can't even make contact with the boat he was in."

"Send out a crew. I'll go, too."

Rebecca nodded and left the room.

But shook her head when she left the Captain's office.

What crew?

They were all on vacation.

-------

Claire sighed.

She knew _exactly _where she was.

Stupid Rockfort Island.

She was here a few years ago, when she was captured by Umbrella.

And then, later on, after she was rescued, she found out that the Ashford twins were still alive.

But when Chris heard this, he was even more shocked.

He took out Alexia, and there was no way that Alfred would have survived that fall down that pit.

In the Antarctic.

But life was just full of surprises.

But Claire didn't choose to be here.

She was captured, once again. But now running around on her own.

Damn. She looked up at the dark sky. Apparently, it was _always_ dark on this island.

Claire turned the corner, seeing a familiar caged area, the guillotine still inside.

She did _not_ want to go through that door that lead to the infirmary.

Obviously, that was the biggest hint to prove that the Ashford twins were absolutely _sick and twisted_. With water torture, the guillotine, and even an iron maiden. It was enough to make Claire hurl at the thought, but she preferred not to.

She then thought about the rest of the island. The military training facility, the labs, the airport, the mansion….

_Ugh, the mansion._

That had to be the most haunting place that Claire could remember vividly.

There was first the palace, where she found Alfred for the first time, thus with an unfriendly encounter

Then the actual mansion. It was initially supposed to be the private residence of the Alexia and Alfred, but when Claire came in, she found out why no one else had been inside the mansion.

Or had gone in, just never made it out alive.

Claire shook off the thought and continued down a path. She ran down to the prison gates, finding they were, in fact, unlocked.

_Thank God. _

And she pushed open the door, unknowingly that the rest of the island that lay ahead had indeed changed.

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter. Hope you likey and hope I update my other stories soon too. haha...ok.**

** tune in next time...: **

**Wesker on Rockfort Island and his next encounter with the Ashford Twins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yes. **

**Hope you liked it to make it this far…so if you like it…READ!**

* * *

Wesker started to doze off in the chopper when he got a radio transmission.

It was Rebecca.

Wesker groaned.

"Yes, Rebecca?" He responded to her call like she was his secretary. But in a sense, she was.

"Sir, I got the coordinates to the island, at which you are almost the--"

Static.

"Rebecca?"

No answer.

"Chambers, come in. Chambers, do you copy?"

No replay.

"Damn!"

Wesker pulled off his sunglasses and looked out the chopper window.

_Wait a goddamn minute…_

Rockfort Island.

This is where he came to extract the virus from Alexia, but failed.

Wesker had a picture of the girl in his head.

To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But, that was until he saw her _other_ form. It was, different, but…

Not that thrilling.

She was definitely something else. No pun intended.

He shuddered, and looked out the window once more, slipping his glasses back on. They were landing in an LZ. Wesker thanked the pilot, and jumped out of the chopper, preparing for anything that came his way. _Almost_, anything.

------

Chris sat down in the dirt, looking over the sheer cliff below.

He remembered climbing up that cliff, only having to go through shit to make it to the top.

And here he was, at the top of the cliff, staring down at it, after conquering it, hopefully for the last time.

He stood up and walked down a dirt path, not knowing if there was anything new.

Now knowing how weird, if that was the right word, the Ashford's were, he had a right to be scared.

Chris remembered everything that happened last time on the island.

Searching for Claire, trying to get off the island, the zombies, Wesker nearly killing him…

And yet with this thought, Chris had no idea why Wesker decided to come back to S.T.A.R.S.

Yes it was a change, and Wesker had changed, resulting in him getting back his rank of "Captain Albert Wesker." After this, Wesker had settled down, mellowed out. He didn't seem as _harsh_ as he used to be. Sure he was grumpy at times, but he didn't try to kill everyone that pissed him off.

Like he tried to do with Chris.

It took a while for everyone to get used to him being in command again, but it slowly smoothed out.

To Chris, he seemed to get along with Wesker more.

But that's what he thought. He didn't know that Wesker still had a slight problem with him, but definitely not as bad as it _was_.

Chris walked along, thinking about all this when he came up to the military training facility gates.

Just as he was about to open the side entry door, he heard his name.

"Chris!"

Chris spun around, not knowing exactly who it was, or probably what.

It was his sister.

_She's alive…_

"Claire!" He ran to his sister, giving her a welcoming hug. "You're alive!"

"Well, I've been through this once before, I was pretty sure I could do it again," she said with a grin.

"Hmph. Well, you are a Redfield,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire shoved her older brother playfully.

"C'mon. Let's get off this dump of an island."

Claire nodded, ready to go home.

------

Wesker came upon the palace, knowing he was close to the mansion. It was a possibility that Chris was inside, still looking for Claire, or, he could have already found her, and Wesker was doing this for nothing.

Wesker shook his head.

Better to try than not do at all.

He walked up the stairs, opening the double doors.

He went up to the secretary's room and opened the door, ready to enter the disturbing mansion.

Passing through the stone garden out front, dispatching a few "problems," Wesker headed into the house.

Wesker gulped.

He could handle a lot of things.

Not this.

It was the dolls. The doll were obviously staring at him as he ascended the staircase, and he noticed that during the explosion, the giant doll suspended from the ceiling had fallen, and seemed as if it had been moved out of the way. Wesker stared at the floor below.

Why was he doing this again?

To save Chris.

He sighed, and opened the door, leading to the twins' rooms.

She was there.

Alexia, with her brother, Alfred, slumped on the floor.

"Don't argue with me, dear brother," she said bitter-sweetly. "Come, we must…"

She saw Wesker, and didn't want him there.

And Alfred had an even most reason to be upset.

Back at the Antarctic mansion, Wesker had made Alexia upset, made her angry.

And Alfred didn't like anyone who made his dear sister angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Alexia spat.

"I'm looking for the Redfield siblings. My dear," aiming his question to Alexia. "Have you seen them?"

"If I have seen them, they'd be dead."

Wesker grinned. Still as obstinate as ever.

"Very well. If they're not here, I must be on my way, then."

Alfred found his way to his room and now was aiming his rifle through Alexia's bedroom window that looked out into the corridor.

"You don't leave," Wesker spun around to face the other blonde. "Until I say so."

"Brother!" Alexia screamed in rage. Alfred pulled his gun back and ducked behind the wall, running back to his room.

"Now then, you can leave," Alexia chuckled.

Wesker lowered his head. He knew there was a catch to her saying 'You can leave.'

"_But_?" Wesker teased.

"But, you have to bring me the boy."

_Chris?_

"Yes, Chris," Alexia had read his mind. She smiled wickedly. "I'll be expecting you soon. They are…" She cocked her head, her eyes fluttering. "…at the military training facility."

_Crap. Why does she want Chris?_

Alexia was gone. Wesker stared at the wall.

_If we get off the island A.S.A.P., then we can get out of here, period. _

_What if she finds us though?_

He just had to get Chris and Claire off the island and back to Raccoon City, _now_.

Wesker sped off.

He didn't run, he more likely disappeared. His eyes glowed seeming red.

_I wonder if he found her yet…

* * *

_

**Well, hope you liked it. Will update soon….yeah. R&R! **

**Next Time: Wesker realizes his feelings for the sister of the guy he hates most. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am posting yet ANOTHER chapter of this wonderful story that totally sucks. **

**Here ya go…**

* * *

Alexia stared at the monitors, and growled. 

_That bastard…thinking he can escape…from __**me**_

She paced the room, thinking whether or not to go after him, or to go after him, leading back to wherever he was going.

Alfred came in.

"Dear sister, the siblings are leaving the island in one of the jets. Do I go and stop them? Or shall we go together?" Alfred asked, grinning evilly, cocking his rifle at one of the monitors.

"No. I go in alone. And then I'll let you know when you can join me."

Alfred frowned. He hated it when his twin decided to take charge on her own account. He pulled back and sat down at one of the monitors.

He sighed. "Just give me the signal when you're ready, sister."

Alexia left the room, entering the main hall of the mansion and descended the staircase.

She left the house and walked through the stone garden, and started to sing to herself.

_There once was a friendly but naïve king,  
__Who wed a very nasty queen.  
__The king was loved, but,  
__The queen was feared.  
__Till one day, strolling in his court,  
__An arrow pierced the kind king's heart,  
__He lost his life and his lady love._

A song her and Alfred loved as children, it brought back good and bad memories.

Alexia passed by a stone cherub and put her hand on it's cheek.

She sighed, and walked onward, still singing.

-----

He knew that song anywhere.

Chris looked in the direction of where the beautiful singing was coming from, and pulled on his sister's hand.

"We have to leave, _now_."

Claire heard it too.

"Is that Alexia?"

Chris nodded.

The two ran down another dirt path, and went to the area where Alfred's tank sat.

The button hatch was closed, so Chris and Claire had to literally push it out of the way. After so, they took the lift down and went to where Alfred kept his jets.

Wesker caught up to them.

"There you are." He looked forward at the jets in the landing bay. "I know a faster and more discreet way to get off the island without the twins knowing. They might notice, but not to a point where they will find us. Follow me--"

Wesker spun around.

_Dammit. Stubborn bitch._

Wesker grinned.

"Alexia, my dear," Wesker walked to where he was underneath the catwalk on which she was standing.

"It seems you have a habit," Alexia started, pacing the catwalk. "Of thinking one thing and saying another."

Wesker growled.

_It's over._ He leapt on to the catwalk. He casually took off his glasses and walked toward her.

Alexia took offense to this and backhanded him.

But not fast enough. He got around fast enough to sock her in the stomach.

Wind not all quite knocked out of her, Alexia laughed her full on evil laugh.

The whole time, she had a remote of some kind tucked in her glove. She pulled it out, and pressed a button.

Wesker heard a beeping.

_Shit._

Wesker leapt off the catwalk and ran towards Chris and Claire.

"We gotta get the hell outta here."

Claire stared at Wesker. His glasses were off. She looked into his eyes, and a chill ran down her spine.

But she wasn't scared.

Everything was going in slow motion as both Wesker and Chris dragged her along, trying to get her out of the landing bay.

For some reason, she felt a bolt of electricity go through her when Wesker grabbed her hand, pulling her.

Suddenly she snapped out of the phase when an explosion occurred.

"What the fuck happened back there? What did she do?" Chris demanded.

But got no response. Just stared in shock at what he saw next.

Wesker had landed on top of his little sister, in efforts to protect her.

Claire opened her eyes.

Opening them to orange red cat's eyes.

To her, they were beautiful.

She smiled, and whispered a small, "Thank you."

Wesker blinked.

Here he was, on top of the sister of Chris.

The sister of the man he despised.

The sister of the man he hated most.

Chris continued to stare, mostly in confusion.

He saw Claire's lips move, not knowing what she said.

He felt fury, but at the same time, he felt sort of happy.

She was safe.

But why was his boss on top of his little sister?

_He saved her…that's all. _

Wesker pulled up off of Claire, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at the state he was just in. He looked over to Chris and gave him a nervous smile.

"She's ok." Wesker stood up, brushing off his pants and put back on his glasses. Chris walked away and Claire followed. Wesker was in shock.

He felt, weird, during those few seconds. But somehow, he didn't know how to describe it, but, he felt that Claire was special.

Wesker suddenly changed his mind.

"We're taking the jet."

The Redfield's stopped, turning and looking at him.

"Well, they already know I am not going to bring Chris back to Alexia and we are just going to try and escape, so what's the point of leaving discreetly?"

"Me?" Chris pointed to himself. "Let's get outta here."

They all headed for the jet.

------

The jet was only meant for two, so, as Chris was flying, Claire had to sit with Wesker.

After the incident a few moments ago, Chris was kind of nervous leaving his sis' with Wesker. But he had to trust Wesker.

Besides, Wesker wasn't interested in love. Right?

------

Alfred nearly blew up the control room with how frustrated he was. He insisted that he go with her, but Alexia said no.

Instead, she nearly blew up his planes.

Alfred grumbled to himself for a few moments before Alexia burst in.

"They're d--"

"No, they're not."

Alexia was shocked. How did he know what she was going to say?

_We are twins…_

Alexia shook off the thought and turned to the monitors.

She laughed.

"Alexia?" Alfred bent over her, his head over his sibling's shoulder.

"The girl is in love."

"With her brother?" Alfred gasped.

Alexia sighed in disappointment.

_No, you fool._

"No, with Captain Albert Wesker."

------

Flying home, everyone relaxed.

Even though he was flying the plane, Chris relaxed too.

Wesker slipped off his shades and looked at Claire.

She had fallen asleep.

_Like an angel…_

Wesker smiled.

Claire rustled in her sleep. She grimaced as if she were having a bad dream.

Chris slipped on a headset, trying to make contact with a nearby airbase or airport.

"This is Chris Redfield of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Do you copy?"

He tried over and over, and finally got a response.

But Wesker wasn't even paying attention.

Claire started crying in her sleep, yelling, screaming "No! No!"

Chris didn't notice.

Wesker was getting worried.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He pulled the girl into his lap and tried to calm her down.

Claire woke up with a start, and saw Wesker, hugging him suddenly.

Wesker had that electric feeling, like you have loved someone for the first time.

In which this case, it was the first time he'd loved someone.

"Thank you."

Wesker nodded.

"Bad dream?"

"Raccoon City incident. Zombies…"

She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers.

Electricity. In both of them.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Wesker eyes shot open, pupils narrowing.

_Why am I letting him kiss me? _Claire's eyes snapped open too.

The both stopped.

"Thanks," Claire said again.

"Sorry." Wesker slipped on his shades.

"No, you look better without them. Keep them off, for now."

Her smile made him smile.

The held each others' hands, and both drifted to sleep.

------

Both awakened by the abrupt landing of the jet, they both looked at each other and smiled.

They were home.

Raccoon City hadn't changed much, and Claire loved it like that.

They loaded off the plane.

"How was your guys' ride back there?" Chris looked at them.

"Oh, nothing interesting." Claire said nervously.

"Slept most of the time," Wesker added.

Chris nodded and started to walk away.

Claire followed.

But she ran back to Wesker and kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

"I love you," And ran back to join her brother.

"I love you too!" Wesker called out, suddenly covering his mouth.

_Oh, shit. Perfect._

Chris froze. And turned around, slowly. _Very _slowly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**There's chapter 3 hope you liked it. Review please!!!**

**Next time: Claire and Wesker have there first date, the Ashford twins show up in Raccoon City, and Alexia reveals her true intentions for Chris.**

**It might be the end...unless you review:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!!! SO! I am continuing because my reviewers asked me to. **

**I just hope I don't mess it up. **

**As you can see, my big problem is I rush my stories. Let me know if I need to slow it down a bit.**

**Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resi…Dammit.

* * *

**

Alexia stood the control room, thinking.

_I'm going to go after them._

"Alfred," she looked at her brother.

"Hm?"

"Get my things. And ready a jet. We're leaving."

Alfred grinned, nodded, and ran out of the room.

Alexia ran her fingers across the key board.

She then reached out, out to where Chris was. Her eyes closed slowly, putting her into deep concentration.

Then, suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"Raccoon City," Alexia laughed. "Gotcha."

----

Wesker rolled his eyes beneath his glasses as Chris paced in his office.

Chris was in Wesker's office babbling about Wesker and Claire's relationship.

"It's just not going to work." Chris stopped right in front of Wesker's desk.

Wesker sighed, setting his shades on the desk.

Chris saw his eyes and his mind flashed back to when he first saw those eyes. Back to when he was first trying to find Claire, his first time on Rockfort Island, his first encounter with the Ashford twins.

And almost getting killed by looking into those eyes.

"Why not? Why won't it work?"

"It's just…" Chris looked away from Wesker. "She's my little sister. I am supposed to protect her."

"True, but…she's a grown woman. She needs to make her own choices."

Chris sighed.

_He's right. Claire is what, 22? She is a woman. _

"Yes. True." Chris started to walk away. "So tonight is the first date?"

"As planned, yes. Chris," Wesker looked at Chris in the eyes.

"I love your sister. I will protect her with my life."

Chris nodded. He left the office, went to his own.

He closed the door, and sat down at his desk, picking up a picture of Claire and him as little children.

Chris then put his head down and cried.

----

Claire walked through the S.T.A.R.S. HQ, saying hi to everyone she knew.

"Hi Claire. What brings you here?" Jill Valentine saw her walk by as she passed the lounge.

"Oh, hi Jill! I'm just here to see Chris and Wesker."

Jill's jaw seemed to drop to the floor.

_So the rumors __**are**__ true! _She thought.

She smiled and let Claire continue to her destination.

Claire walked up to Chris' door, only to find a sign saying, 'Out to lunch. Be back soon!'

She sighed, and walked over to Wesker's office.

"Come in." Wesker looked up from his book. He smiled when he saw Claire.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Sure, let's go." Wesker put his glasses on and held Claire's hand on the way out.

Everyone stared.

The notorious returning Captain Albert Wesker, in love?

Wesker didn't care. He was just…in love.

----

Alexia boarded off the jet as her brother held her hand. He landed the craft on a helipad on one of the tall sky-scrapers of Raccoon City.

_Industrial settings. Ugh._ Alexia wrinkled her nose, distorting her beautiful face.

Alfred smiled at his sister. She always looked funny when she did that.

Alexia and Alfred had changed out of their normal clothing, all in exchange for a simple pant and shirt set for Alfred, and a almost-school-uniform outfit for Alexia. They looked like normal class people.

Who worked for Umbrella.

They knew Raccoon City was run by Umbrella.

But they never knew the S.T.A.R.S. HQ was here, too.

Alexia and Alfred smiled, acting on their best behavior as they walked through the streets.

When they came to the S.T.A.R.S. and RPD building, Alexia grinned.

----

Wesker walked back to the office with Claire, walking hand in hand.

Chris walked into the building about thirty seconds later, just to see them walking into Wesker's office.

Wesker closed the door behind them and walked over to Claire, embracing her.

"I actually had a good time today," Wesker looked at Claire.

She smiled.

"You look better," she slipped off his glasses and set them on the desk behind her. "With those off."

Wesker leaned in and kissed her, starting to push Claire over onto the desk.

Laying on top of the desk, Claire and Wesker kissed passionately, only to stop to Chris opening the door.

"Chris." Claire pushed herself off of the desk, brushing herself off. "We were just coming to see you…"

"We have a couple of visitors. Follow me." Chris left the office, with Wesker and Claire in tow.

The older Redfield sibling led them to the secluded area of the briefing room.

"Who is it?" Claire cocked her heard, looking worriedly at her brother.

Chris shrugged and opened the double doors.

"Barry told me…"

"Claire, and Albert Wesker." The blonde girl looked over to Chris. "And Chris."

"Alexia! And…Alfred." Claire said the blonde boy's name like it was the name of a cockroach.

"I only wanted Chris, but this will do." Alexia walked slowly towards Chris, hands locked behind her back.

A knot formed in Claire's stomach. Why was she so intent on having Chris?

"Why do you want my brother?!" Claire burst out.

Alexia grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alexia pulled her hands out from behind her back and fiddled with her fingers, not in a nervous way, though. "You're brother, seems, interesting to me. He might be useful in--"

"Not for your experiments!"

"You're not hearing me, girl." Alexia had a sickeningly sweet expression on her face. "He might be useful in helping me restore the Ashford family."

* * *

**Short, I know. I had to get the idea out on paper. Hope you like.**

**Review!**

**Next time: Not sure what will happen. It's a surprise. Tune in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rawr! I am back…from the dead! From being very sick, actually. So here, I am, updating this story in which I am having fun writing. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! Read!**

* * *

All Claire remembered was the butt of Alfred's rifle meeting the back of her skull, leading to total darkness.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up, she knew she had been out for a while.

She sat up slowly, resting on her elbow. She looked around, only to see worried S.T.A.R.S. Captain sitting cross-legged in front of her. No one else was around.

The twins were gone.

_Chris_ was gone.

Claire fully sat up.

"Where's Chris?" Claire asked, with more than a hint of panic in her voice. "with the bitch and the fag?"

Wesker couldn't help but laugh at her remark on Alfred, but was scolded with a disapproving expression from Claire.

He stopped laughing.

Wesker picked up his sunglasses, rose to his feet, offering his girl a hand, at which she gladly accepted.

His golden eyes bore into hers, seeing they were still full of questions.

"I went after them, only to find them flying off in a jet,"

Claire scoffed in disbelief.

"And the only reason why they got away," he continued. "was the fact being that I had been shot."

Claire was hit with a wave of shock, along with ripples of terror in between.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright? Where were you hit? Why are you standing up? I'll go get Rebecca and, and…"

A finger covered her lips, cutting her off.

"Shh. I'm fine."

Wesker pulled back his uniform collar to reveal a bullet proof vest…

And a wound that should've pierced his trachea or his aorta. Probably did hit one of those spots, but he was fine.

Claire's eyes widened.

"These eyes aren't different for nothing, dear-heart." Wesker caressed her cheek with his hand, feeling warm tears trickle past his fingers.

"How?" Claire said, swallowing hard. She always wanted to know about his eyes, and here was her chance.

"Do you remember hearing about the 'Mansion Incident'?"

Claire nodded.

"Well, during that mission, there was a tyrant creature, and it attacked me. It impaled me, and "killed" me."

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes.

_He's been through so much!_

Claire nodded for him to go on.

"Thankfully, Dr. William Birkin, may he rest in peace, gave me a sample of a virus, at which that saved me, but at the cost," he sighed, "of my humanity."

Claire looked away, not knowing how to grasp the situation.

She changed the subject.

"We need to find Chris."

Wesker nodded. Claire smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look," she said. "I don't care what you are. I love you, that is all that matters."

Wesker's thoughts drifted back to Chris.

"Where do we go?"

"Well, Chris told me when he found out that the twins were still alive he did some research and found that they had reinstated the Antarctic base. It's up and running again. And they must have taken him there. It's worth a try, considering they have no where else to go."

Wesker nodded with a grin.

"Let's go kick some Ashford ass."

* * *

**There is chapter 5. hope you like it. :D sowwy it's so short. **

**Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHH! I am back once again. I am sooo sorry. I must have been in crazed mode for the past month or so.**

**School and homework and serious chores and babysitting my little bro has been keeping me in a net, or cage, or a serious state of writer's block, due to the fact that I have not been able to concentrate enough to write another page.**

**So here's another chapter for my loving fans. Love you all for sticking it out with me. :3**

Chris woke with a jolt, due to the power of what seemed to be an explosion, his hands grasping the blankets covering him.

Realizing he was in a quite comfortable bed, he sat up in a jolting manner, the same manner as he awoke. He looked around, examining his surrounding environment.

It seemed to be a normal bedroom, except for that music box that just stood out.

He sighed, realizing he was in the Antarctic situation all over again. He was back in the underground mansion. And now probably within Alexia's grip. No, he was already in Alexia's grasp.

The next thing he knew, Alfred burst through the room's main door, whining and panicking. Suddenly, Alfred tripped, ending up sprawled all over the floor.

Chris stared, trying his best to stifle a laugh at the boy spread about the floor.

Alfred looked up, absolute fear in his eyes. He recomposed himself, bring himself back up to his feet.

"We have to leave!" Alfred cried, returning from composure to his normal, panicking self.

"Why?" Chris pulled himself off the bed, dusting himself off.

There was another explosion.

"Someone is attacking the mansion surroundings, and Father…" he trailed off as Alexia entered the room.

"Brother, Father is in the foyer, slowly making his way up the stairs. I closed off the main hall, but that won't hold him for long."

"What the hell is going on?" Chris interjected, looking as flustered as ever.

Alexia stared. A small smirk crossed her face.

She slowly walked toward the brunette as she spoke.

"Our dear father, Alexander Ashford, is now, what _you_ call a monster; an abomination. My dear brother Alfred thinks the same, but not I. He's a, different kind of beautiful creation."

Chris shuddered at the description the girl gave him.

From what she told him, Chris thought about the possibilities of the appearance of this…this…creature.

Suddenly, in complete sync with an explosion nearby, the door of bedroom burst open. Then, Claire rushed in, shoving Alexia out of the way and embracing her older brother.

Wesker stalked in soon after.

Alfred looked at the other blonde man, in shock that for him there was no need to recover from knocking down the door.

Alexia shook her head.

"You!" she pointed accusingly to Wesker.

Wesker rolled his eyes.

"You attacked the base, didn't you? Just like Rockfort Island!"

The S.T.A.R.S. captain raised an eyebrow at the blonde accuser.

"And little Miss Ashford, dear, how do you know about that?"

"My brother was around at the time, mind you."

"You mean your 'sister'?" Wesker chuckled.

"He's my brother! How _dare_ you insult one of the Ashford's?"

"Well, I'm not on Umbrella's payroll anymore, dear."

"You still have no standing for saying words of which!"

"I can do anything, missy," Wesker's voice started to grow harsh, lacking patience.

"Not in my house!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP?"

The two stared at the Redfield siblings who said the phrase in unison.

"Come on," Claire said, this time dragging both Wesker and her brother instead of them dragging her. "I heard Alexander Ashford's got a nasty 'bug' this time of year."

"Well, what do you have planned, sis?"

"Wesker landed jet out front on the pad on top of the tower." Claire stopped dragging the guys and turned to Chris in the doorway of either of the Ashford twins' room.

She embraced Chris tightly.

"I missed you!" Claire sniffed. "I thought I was going to lose you again!"

"Let's just get out of here." Chris ordered.

And as about as they were going to sprint out into the hallway in efforts to make it out before "Father" got a hold of them, Alexia cried out as if in fear.

"What about us?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

"She might be evil, but she's right. Let's take 'em with us."

Chris exhaled in disappointment.

Wesker hunched his shoulders.

Claire furrowed her brow.

All three were in regret of the decision they had just made to bring the Ashford twins along.

Running back down the main hall to make it to the foyer, Wesker led the pack, making sure it was clear ahead.

Everyone ran to keep up with him, all in attempts of failure.

Suddenly, a very, very loud expletive was heard from the end of the hall.

Apparently, Alexander Ashford had blocked the only way out.

"Ok, _Captain_, how the hell did you guys get in?"

"Well, Chrissy," Wesker has an impatient tone. "He wasn't there when we got here!"

Wesker dove out onto the main staircase, dodging the swinging appendages extruding from the abomination's back.

"Nosferatu!" Claire exclaimed.

Chris stared at the green colored man. Eyes were covered, seemingly blood seeping through the bandages.

His hands, forever bound behind his back.

Next thing he knew, Chris watched as the creature fell to the floor in response to Wesker's devastating blow.

After about two minutes of beating, the monster finally fell one last time.

A loud exhale from the creature sounded, and Alexia rushed to her father's side.

"Father, I…I…I am so sorry. Forgive me. Daddy, I'm sorry." Alexia started to sob, uncontrollably.

Alfred tried his best to comfort his sister, but she still wept.

It killed Alfred inside when he had to see Alexia upset.

She was his twin after all…

Suddenly, an air raid siren went off, and a female voice politely informed the clique.

"2 minutes, 39 seconds till detonation. All personnel please evacuate."

Claire frowned.

"Again?"

"Let's just go," Alfred said, directing the quote to mainly his sister.

Alexia wiped her face, and looked up at Alfred with bloodshot eyes, all from crying.

"I must stay with father, and bathe in the guilt of what I have done. You go, my dear brother."

"1 minute, 32 seconds till detonation. All personnel please evacuate."

"Let's go!" Claire started out the door.

"I am afraid that it's my duty to stay with my, beloved sister." Alfred saluted the three heading toward the door. "Good luck to all."

Alexia watched as the group slammed the door behind the escape.

"I…I love you, Christopher," Alexia whispered softly.

Chris, Claire, and Wesker ran through out the corridors, heading for the landing pad on top of the lookout tower.

"30 seconds till detonation. All personnel please evacuate."

"SHIT!" Chris' mind spun.

"We're almost there!" Claire pointed the jet up ahead.

Wesker was already in it, warming it up.

"Get in!" He shouted.

Wesker hopped in the back seat with Claire, and Chris sat up front, piloting the jet.

"GO!" Claire shouted.

"5…4…3…2…1…" The explosion propelled the jet forward with an unnecessary force.

They were finally up high enough. Claire looked down in satisfaction.

Wesker sat back in his "seat", glad it was over.

Chris looked down.

_Alexia…_

Chris hardened his expression and continued to the wheel.

Claire sat in Wesker's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Wesker looked toward the pilot, the hate for Chris waning.

Without Chris, there would be no one to care for Claire.

How could he hate Chris?

Wesker thought about it for a moment, realizing that Chris was the only thing he had closest to a brother. They fought all the time, they argued about _everything_, and they cared about each other in a way.

Wesker was brought out of his daze by the sound of Chris' voice.

"Thanks, Wesker. You saved me and my sister. You've changed. And I was wrong about you."

Chris smiled to himself.

"What are you implying, Redfield?"

"I know you're going to ask me, so I will answer. You can marry my sister."

Wesker felt something within him soften.

"Are you sure?"

"Heh. Of course, Captain. It's to show thanks, and since you love her so much, I decided, why not? He seems worthy…"

Both men laughed.

Claire then stirred, causing both of them to stop.

The flight was quiet the rest of the way.

Chris grinned the whole way home.

Wesker held Claire tight.

"Hopefully," he whispered into Claire's ear, softly, "we won't have to replay this game over, dear-heart."

**Oh-em-gee! It's done!! I finally finished!! Took very long to write and type, but it was worth it.**

**For all you romance fans, sorry it wasn't too mushy.**

**For all you action fans, sorry it wasn't that…action-y. :\**

**So thankies for holding out and reading it through. **

**I will be back. With a muuuuch better story. **

**If you have a pairing suggestion, lemme know!! **


End file.
